A Game of Cat and Rat
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: After another lost battle and a wish gone haywire, Yuki and Kyo switch bodies! What else could possibly go wrong?


**Hi guys! This is my first Frutis Basket story and I really hope u like it. I may have the second F.B story out by the end of the day so feel free to look for it. Now w/o any further ado...the story...**

" LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Kyo took deep unsteady breathes as he clenched his fists as he stared angrily at Yuki. His orange hair flopped down in front of his eyes. He moaned angrily.

"Look Kyo…" Yuki said quietly. "…we have fought and fought and fought but no matter what you say or do…I will always be better….and faster then you. Nice try though you dirty cat."

He turned on his heel and left the room. Kyo cursed loudly. Loudly enough to make Tohru in the room next door to jump in surprise. Kyo followed Yuki though. He slinked behind him slowly and in a swift flash shoved him against the wall. He took a deep breath and bore his own eyes into Yuki's calm ones.

"We're fighting….now." he said.

Yuki shrugged.

"If you insist." He said and grabbed Kyo's arm, bending it backwards.

Kyo screamed in pain as he tried to hit him with his other arm. But Yuki was too fast. With a swift kick he brought Kyo down on his knees. Kyo tried to punch him from the floor but Yuki just shook his head.

"See Kyo?" he said softly. "I win. As usual."

"I'll get you….next time." He said as he panted for breath.

"Pathetic." He mumbled as he turned and stomped down stairs.

Tohru stood from her door way watching. Her hand covered her mouth in shock as Kyo got himself up. He saw her out of the corner of his eye but couldn't bring himself to yell or say anything in his defense.

"I'm going on the roof." He snapped as he started to walk away.

"Do you wanna talk? O…or can I get you something for your cuts?" she called out to him, careful not to set him off.

"No!" he snapped as he retreated to the roof.

Ah the roof. His get away spot. Yuki had that gay garden of his but Kyo had his roof. The sun was just setting as it kissed the sky one last time before he disappeared for the night.

"Stupid Rat." Kyo thought bitterly as he flicked some dirt of a near by roof tile. "He made a complete fool out of me in front of Tohru! She probably thinks I'm so kind of weak wussy boy." He cursed again. "I'll beat him. I will. I'll be the best."

The moon slowly began to rise above the house. It's sweet milky light illuminated Kyo's body. It was so BIG tonight. He had never seen the moon like that before. It was incredible. He had half a mind to call up Tohru to see it be detained himself. Tohru was probably with Yuki…no….Yuki had to leave. Kyo focused his eyes on the ground. Sure enough there was Yuki and Tohru. He had made it his daily routine to walk Tohru to work then hang out around there until it was time to walk her back. He frowned.

"I wanna walk Tohru." He mumbled bitterly.

That was just another thing that got on his nerves. He thought he was Tohru's boyfriend. He sure acted the part. At school, at home, at the market, everywhere. That and the worst thing ever….he was an official part of the Sohma family. He was too….but he wasn't allowed half the stuff YUKI was. Prince Yuki. The most popular, "cutest", best fighter ever.

How he LOATHED him.

Kyo looked at the stars. There was only one out tonight. It was almost as bright as the moon. It shimmered delicately. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He sighed. With that he remembered the song that he had heard growing up.

Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." He said with a slight scoff to his voice.

Like this stuff ever really worked.

But now what to wish for? He thought. There was plenty of things he wanted.

"I wish to be better then Yuki at fighting, with Tohru, to…..to just be better then him. I don't care how. I don't. As long as I'm much better then him."

The star seemed to blare after his final words. Kyo looked taken back as it's light seemed to grow. It sparkled brightly then in a flash….it was gone. Kyo blinked stupidly. Gone? Where could a star go? Maybe he was looking in the wrong place…no….it just wasn't there….maybe he had imagined it. He yawned, suddenly overwhelmed with sleepiness. He closed his heavy eye lids.

"I'll be better then him some day." He said sleepily. "I…I know I will…"

**...well that's all for now folks! Please review! I really need to know how I did! Well until next time.**


End file.
